A Letter From Heaven
by darksituations
Summary: Life after death, a forever growing existence, the light and hope in the world we all seek. A death may be able to save the world.


_The Letter From Heaven_

_"She died April 5, 2006."_

The woman at the alter sighed and put a hankie to her eyes. She wiped the

tears away but it was only the beginning. The days were long, nights, even worse.

_"We should all hope that this young girl is in a better place."_

The mother finished and stepped down. She was religious but her husband was not,

she was hoping the death of their youngest would make him wonder about what

happened once your soul left this world.

_Dearest mother,_

_I have so much to say and quite a long time, so I will take it slow and make sure my words_

_make an everlasting impression in your mind. I know my words never meant much to you before,_

_that's why I feel I must write this and send it to you, wherever you are. I cannot see where you_

_are currently living, but I know that you are most likely safe at home in the cottage. Oh,_

_how I miss the cottage, it's great here, don't get me wrong. It's the most beautiful, unearthly _

_place I have ever been too. Sometimes I often think about you and the life I once lived. Our _

_home was so broken and destroyed by hatred. I hope me moving changed it all, even though _

_you told me so many times it was never my fault for anything._

_You and father never really had a relationship, and you know that._

_I do hope that Joey is doing well. You better make sure he gets_

_those good grades for me. He was always so annoying, but God bless his soul. He and I_

_used to get in so much trouble! Remember when him and I took the last piece of cheese cake_

_that was for you, but we didn't even eat it! We put it under your bed, you and dad were wondering _

_what that smell was for weeks! Boy, those were amazing times, times that make me almost _

_want to come back. I know I am never able to come back, but know I will always be in the house._

_Under the bed where the stain of the rotting cheesecake still lies and where laughter is heard._

_The house was the only place where you and dad, in fact our whole family ever laughed. _

_I hate to discuss just memories with you, but I am afraid we cannot share_

_conversations anymore, it's just not aloud. I would send you a picture too, but there aren't any stores_

_nearby where I could buy one. I don't know how I am even able to reach you with this letter, maybe _

_I can find a mailman or send it back by UPS, I severely doubt it though. I haven't seen any cars_

_pass by since I moved away. I guess there wouldn't be any since I haven't seen any gas stations either._

_Sometimes I feel like I am in the middle of nowhere, but then again I see the millions around me _

_and I am reassured. My house is lovely, my yard is even better. I always loved gardens at home._

_Our garden was the best. It made me so absolutely filled with joy when I would water all the daffodils _

_and rose bushes, watching them bloom each year, then fade away. Life quickly comes and goes. _

_The night when I moved it felt odd. So much pain, yet it left as quickly as it came. I can't explain _

_the feeling, just that it was hard to adjust here until I met the Man who created this neighborhood._

_He is wonderful, He treats everyone here so well and blesses everyone with His presence. _

_I meet with Him a lot and talk about my new life. He taught me about things I never knew at the cottage,_

_like different animals that no one knows exist but him, different plants waiting to be discovered. I ask _

_Him why He won't tell any one else and He has told me that He hints ideas to some people and talks _

_to some in odd ways, but He is always trying to spread ideas to others. He amazes me each and every_

_day. My mind seems so much clearer here. I observe new things and realize they had a much bigger_

_purpose at home then I ever knew. The way animals are formed have such intricate designs, _

_they are perfectly created. They do have some animals here, they are quite different though. _

_Some have horns, and I don't mean like rhino horns or bull horns but huge, gigantic horns _

_protruding from their heads. It reminds me of father, the way he could get when he came home _

_some nights. Every day I have noticed that I slowly start to forget the past and my mind focuses on _

_new things. The Son is extremely bright here and shines throughout the land. I have grown to not sleep_

_a lot anymore and yet my eyes are still fully awake and alive. The night time rarely ever even produces_

_the tiny ounce of gray and the houses around me are always a-glow and alive with activity. My sight_

_is clearer now, glasses were a huge issue with me but I think it was only the dense sand and dust _

_always flying in every direction at home. Where I moved has no sand storms but loads of sand. _

_There is a beach a few miles away that I visit often to think, it goes on for miles and never ceases. _

_The sand is not filled with stones or trash but a crystal, Bermudan blue water. It is warm and I _

_go swimming often with Trisha. Oh my! I forgot to tell you! Trisha has moved here as well! _

_She made it and we hang out almost everyday. We often make visits to all the neighbors. Our _

_neighborhood isn't like the similar American neighborhoods but has many houses that go on in _

_all different directions. There is no need for schooling here since the children seem to already know _

_everything they must. Since I have finished college back home, I realize there is no need for it here. _

_It did help me at the most for a while back home, but once I moved I had no use for it any longer. _

_No education is needed here, except for the knowledge of Him. God has no usage for numbers._

_My mind has grown keener and I can't explain it. When I arrived I entered through the gates to where I_

_live and ran down a road, it looked short but when I ran down it, time seemed to grow slower and I _

_merely looked at my surroundings. Observing the newest most thrilling beauty. At home I knew that one_

_day I would have to move here. I was never sure if father was going to and I don't expect it so please _

_keep telling him how wonderful it is and why he should come and stay. The days are long, but even_

_of that I am not sure. There isn't a single clock here, and yet again I am beginning to forget what one _

_looks like. My body has changed as well as my surroundings. I look different. There aren't any mirrors_

_but I look at the ocean and the lakes nearby and can see my reflection. My face has changed, I _

_am not exactly sure what I used to look like but I can tell this isn't it. My body feels so healthy and pure, _

_my hair is long, but short at the same time and my eyes are all different colors. The people around look _

_the same but with different personalities and features to them. We were all made different, and I can_

_tell you that as a fact. You know mother, that even at the cottage we were all made different. Not just our _

_outer appearance but inside as well. As I wrote earlier, my main purpose for writing this is to actually_

_send you something that can represent my thoughts that I never could share with you on earth. Somehow_

_I trust this will get to you._

_We never brought up the fact of our families issues. That could have been a good thing for the stability _

_of us all, but then again I would have loved to talked to you about all the problems I faced. My friends _

_at college were forcing me in all different directions. You weren't there, so please promise me that you _

_will be there for Joey. During the times that are to come ahead, please remember to never do what you_

_failed to do for me. Now mother, don't start to grow upset because you were an excellent mother, we _

_had blessed times and without you, life would have been absolutely a mess. Or was it already, I can't _

_seem to remember, my life is but a blur now. I am walking down to the beach right now and a bench _

_has been built there with my name on it. I am not sure why but there must be someone who knew I_

_loved to sit at the beach back home. I think the Man who built all the houses here, built it for me. _

_Everyone once and ahile new people will arrive, but it seems like it's growing less and less each day, _

_I am not sure why because who would not want to come here?_

_My only hope is that you, mother, and everyone of the ones I love will move here and we can sit by _

_the ocean and meet the Man who created it. In this new home I don't feel the need to be loved by any _

_man, just the love needed from one Man. I can't seem to find God, yet I have a hint of who He really_

_is but I am too nervous to ask Him. Other times I feel so afraid because I have a love for everyone here, _

_even those I don't know I have severe compassion for. It scares me that I can be so loving yet do these_

_people love me back? The day when the car hit me I didn't feel it, well I can't remember anymore._

_I can't remember when I started this letter. I have set it down in many places, yet it always seems to _

_find me again. _

_I hope you will find me again,_

_Love your dearest daughter._

The girl sat still in the presence of the King as she quickly finished her letter. She tucked it away,

somewhere. She knew it would find her again. She looked up and spoke to the Man.

"Excuse me, but are you God?"

The girl spoke quietly but she spoke with out hesitation and asked Him purely from her heart.

_"Of course my precious daughter. I have quite the surprise for you. It is most magnificent and_

_has made me so immensely proud."_

He smiled and grabbed the girls hand, he held it gently and took small steps to the front gate

she had come from in the past.

There was a small, fragile woman, with gray hair and wrinkles covering her slight smile wating for them.

The gates opened and the Lord and the girl stood side by side.

_"My daughter, your are my servant. I am so happy to have known you."_

The woman walked through the gates, and her body changed, as did the girls when she had first

arrived. Her eyes were of all colors, her body represented the Lord's but in her own special way,

formed. Only when the woman stepped through the gates did the young girl realize who it was.

She reached around searching, everywhere, anywhere for the letter, she was not sure how long her

mother would be there, so her first thought was to give her the letter.

_"Do not think of her as mother, she is your friend, your sister, she is a daughter, you both are my_

_precious children. The memories of earth will fade away but you and your friend are here to stay."_

God answered her questions, and not a word was spoken, but somehow the praises of the millions in

the heavens could be heard.

The day was never ending, eternity was upon them. The two women walked upon the road as

the Lord followed at their feet. Astounded at the daughters he created, they were His own.

The letter was left upon the sands of the beach, it was swept upon the oceans,

and flown across the sea on the backs of birds.

It never once disintegrated or was ruined. It landed upon the shores of a cottage and an old weary

man picked it up gently in his hands.

Amazed at the sight of dried paper that was once floating upon the sea, he walked with it inside

and broke the seal, a small, golden cross.

The man spoke a simple prayer after he read.

_"They all died different dates, and the reason I do not speak of the dated is because in_

_God's eyes numbers do not matter."_

The young boy at the alter sighed but no tears appeared on his eyes.

_"I know, and hope you all do as well, that the three of my beloved friends lay awaiting for us in a _

_righteous home."_

He brought into his arms a picture frame, the outside appearance of the frame was brown and simple.

He then hung it on a cross inbetween the three tombstones, he slowly walked away,

making way for the world to read the letter from Heaven.


End file.
